bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons: Going Commando
Bloons: Going Commando is a game about a dart monkey named Pierce Avanor. The game strays away from normal Bloons games and is a shooter, similar to Ratchet and Clank and Jak and Daxter. There are 3 main characters, each with their own set of abilities and weapons. =Story= One day, Pierce was going through his rookie training for the monkey army. He was sent out on his first mission, a scouting one, and a minor at that, but he still found no insult in it. He was sent to go into the Monkey Mines and report to the general what Bloons were in there. Pierce saw no Bloons, and went to tell the general this good and rare news, before he heard propellers above him. He looked up and saw an M.O.A.B. Knowing that M.O.A.B.s lack the amount of firepower that other blimps do he decided to make a dash to get back to the base. Little did he know, the Bloons were following him to find the main base of the monkeys. Upon arriving at the base, he heard sirens and alarms buzzing everywhere. Confused as to what was going on he went straight to the general. An M.O.A.B. class Bloon had apparently infiltrated the area. D.D.T.s were not yet discovered at the time, and monkeys were dashing left and right, fearing catastrophy. The D.D.T. struck with its firepower equal to that of two super monkeys. Pierce is assigned to get in the turret on Alexis Airstring's modified spy plane and destroy the blimp. After they defeat it, they notice all the other monkeys have fled or died. They run in the direction of the nearest outpost to warn them of this new blimp... =Gameplay= Characters *Pierce Avanor- A timid, but loyal dart monkey, he finds honor in his low rank. He can equip numerous dart based weapons and after level 4, he has a grappling hook. He is a normal speed and average health, given his job, this is actually impressive. HP=25 *Alexis Airstring- A robust and danger loving monkey ace with a hatred for anything that floats and goes pop. Do to her high rank, age believes she should be in charge of Pierce and Sophos. She is faster than the others, but has less health. She can use some of Pierce's weapons and, here favorite things in the world, guns. She can dash for her special ability. HP=15 *Sophos Ravens- He is a quiet, but extremely smart monkey apprentice, who greatly dislikes Alexis do to a secret in the past. He is slower than the other and has slightly more health than Pierce. He can use a lot of magic weapons, but nothing else. He can levitate short distances. HP=30 Weapons *Darts- The starting weapon for Pierce which can also be used by Alexis. They are basic weapons with no outstanding stats other than the fact they can pop things. *Splody Darts- An upgrade available for $750 at the store. They allow for Bloons to be knocked back after one layer is popped. *Knife- A close range weapon used by Alexis, after beating level 3 it is available for $2000. It does much more damage than darts, but are dangerous to use. *Sticky Darts- Another upgrade for the darts, after beating level 6 and getting Splody Darts you can buy these for $2250. If they miss they can act as a land mine for later. They will respawn after 30 seconds. *Grapple Dart- Available for $1750 after level 5. It pulls Bloons closer and is necessary for Pierce's special ability. It pulls Bloons towards Pierce when he uses it. *Dual Pistols- A version of darts with no arc available solely for Alexis. They are not effected by the upgrades. The pistols cost $5000 after being unlocked at level 8. *Crossbow- A weapon for Alexis which can pierce 5 Bloon levels but takes 3 seconds to reload. It is a costly $5750 weapon unlocked at level 5. Levels Enemies Armors =Trivia= *Its Bloon Tasty gets the reference in the title. Category:Games